Already Perfect
by Play For Kittens
Summary: XanderGiles - Xander starts a spell that could make him a better person, but as usual it goes wrong and Giles has to convince him he's perfect as he is before something bad happens.
1. 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, Mutant Enemy and all that does... I just borrowed the characters and wrote under the command of my slave driving friends._

_Hey Nari, hey Bun. waves You two rule with whips and Illyria voices. nods_

_Oh yeah...There's probably slashiness further on in the story. Being me, an' all._

_-----------------_

"It's obvious, you touch it like _this_…"   
  
"No, you twit!" An arm shot across the oaken table in a blur to swipe the more youthful of hands from grabbing hold of the strange object. It glittered and glistened ominously on a little slab of protective marble, as it had burnt through all other materials it had come into contact with, including Buffy's new cord bag. She was still not pleased - hunched irritably on a chair a little back from everyone else.  
  
"It looks safe enough," snapped Xander childishly as he glared with glinting, dark brown eyes at the Watcher.   
  
Indeed, the relic looked positively beautiful in the way the light hit it, the slightly lumpy but perfectly symmetrical sphere appearing almost cheery in it's pale green tint. Of course, this was the point of it - human hands touching the object were scalded, often badly burnt. Why, Giles had yet to find out. It was on his to do list.  
  
"Just- don't touch it ," sighed Giles. This boy was always clumsy and careless in his actions - one would think after over a year of helping his best friend fight all manners of vampires and occasionally demons he would have twigged on to the _'think before you act'_ rule the others had adopted. But no, he still insisted on touching what he shouldn't, going where he shouldn't and generally being a nuisance.  
  
That's not to say Giles didn't like him - the boy could be pleasant enough, and had helped sufficiently on more than one occasion. More importantly, he brought a shred of normality to the bizarre group and grounded the others to the reality of things. His humour, though often inappropriate, could lessen the tension of a situation in a blink. All much needed characteristics in such a way of life as this.  
  
"Remind me, Buffy;" started Giles, returning to the original conversation. "Where did you get hold of this? It could help with figuring this out."  
  
"In a crypt, these vamp dudes were all staring at it like it was some porn mag," the petite blonde replied bluntly. "Thought it might be important, so I knocked it into my bag with my stake… Right after dusting the undead of course."  
  
"…It didn't occur to you to keep one alive for more information?" he sighed. This Slayer had a lot to learn about such matters.   
  
"I slew. That's my job, remember?" Her voice was sharp with annoyance. Willow, sat beside her, quickly spoke in her bubbly tones before an argument could break out.  
  
"Want me to go on the net? See if I can find anything?"  
  
"Yes, Willow. That would be most helpful."

-----

Time past rather slowly with the redhead's fingers clicking rather too loudly for Xander's tired ears. He was slumped on the table, his nose mere inches away from the relic, hand resting uselessly on the book he was meant to be reading. It wasn't that he hated research, he just would rather be doing anything but sitting there with his nose in a rather boring, pungently old-smelling book that may as well be written in another language for all the sense it made. In fact, he was fairly certain the words changed on the page, shifting around like a dot of light in your eyelid that you can never quite focus on.   
  
_Why am I so tired?_ he pondered, for he hadn't been doing anything particularly strenuous that morning. He'd had a healthy breakfast of random snack foods, lounged about in class, and the only walking he had done that day was to stroll from his house to school, or from class to class. Nothing that should get him this tired, yet here he was, slumped boredly.   
  
Maybe it was this room. The books smelt so boring. That was probably it… He made up his mind to mention it to Giles. Maybe bring in some air freshener to rid the place of the murky, musky smell. _It couldn't be doing anyone any good, surely._   
  
"Xander, are you even vaguely paying any attention to this matter?" Giles' worn-out voice forced Xander to look up and unslouch himself.   
  
"Of course… But I don't think this book is so useful," he reasoned. "I don't think it's in American."  
  
"It was written by demon scholars over a millennium ago, translated in the seventeenth century by the Council," the Watcher explained. He did not sound pleased with his attitude. "So no, it is _not_ in American. Perhaps you'd prefer a book with pictures for ease?"  
  
Xander, of course, took immediate offence. "I'm not stupid. Just tired."  
  
"I never suggested you were," he replied, passing him a heavier book than the one he was slouched on. The pages were thin enough to rip with a forceful breath and it was bound in expensive-looking leather, a squiggly gold pattern adorning the front. Xander took it, flicking through a couple of pages. Each page contained a picture of some form of relic or magical object, in faded delicate colours with a couple of paragraphs on it's origin and purpose. Best of all, it contained next to no musky smell.  
  
"Thanks, man," he said, a smile of gratitude directed at Giles, who looked away and took the currently discarded book from beneath Xander to study.  
  
With this book, Xander contemplated, maybe he could be the one to find the correct answer for once.

----

A good hour passed, mostly silent, the air thick with the sounds of turning pages and constantly clicking fingers, mingled with irritated sighs and the sound of Giles cleaning his glasses. Xander was the only one still interested - some of these objects did amazing things. There was one necklace which, when used, summoned up a singing, dancing demon. That had to be fun. There was another that gave you the ability to change gender, and one to make your eyebrows curl. Why would anyone make these things? he wondered. There were truly some bizarre humans - and demons - in this world. Anything you could think of could be found, somewhere. The ingenuity of these people astounded him, and the excitement of potential discovery urged him onwards.  
  
"Found anything, anyone?" Giles enquired, mostly to break the heavy silence. After a second of negative responses, he dropped the book on the table, causing a heavy thump that made the Scoobies jolt in surprise. He glanced around at them. "Well as fascinating as this book is, I don't think we are going to achieve anything tonight. Please, go home. We'll research some more tomorrow. I fear this is bordering on pointless right now."  
  
"Oh thank god," sighed one very relieved Slayer, dropping her own book in a similar fashion to Giles, not even bothering to close it. "See you, guys."  
  
She left quickly, as if worried Giles would change his mind. The others trailed after her, penultimately Willow because it took her a couple of moments to get the computer to shut down. Xander was still sat down, eyes on the book, as if he wasn't really aware it was only him and Giles in the room. It took the Watcher a couple of minutes to realise, too- and when he did, Xander couldn't help but laugh at the surprised expression upon his face.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Xander?" he asked, for the boy didn't seem to want to leave. His eyes had lowered back down to the book once more. "Only, your friends have left and it's getting rather late."  
  
"Sorry," he grinned up at him. "This book though, really interesting."  
  
"I'm going home now," he sighed. "You are welcome to bring that book home with you - but please, do not damage it. Books like that do not come cheap."  
  
From the look on his face, you'd think he'd just been given an immensely important task. Giles watched him stand up, gather his things and tuck the book under his arm. "I'll be careful," Xander promised with a little mock salute. "Thanks. I'll call you if I find anything."  
  
"Or you could wait until morning," Giles suggested - but under his breath so as not to have Xander hear. He sounded so pleased at having even this much responsibility, with the aptitude enough to understand it, that he couldn't bring himself to deflate the boy's bubble. It wouldn't have mattered if he had said it louder anyway - Xander was already on his way out of the library, doors swinging to a close behind him.  
  
With a mildly amused smile, Giles shifted the marble slab and relic into the shut off part of library, locked up and made his own way out.

-----

Fortunately for the fatigued man, he managed nearly a whole night's sleep before the shrill ringing of the telephone awoke him. It was still dark, but not pitch black outside - the first hints of dawn were pressing slices of light through the sky, hinting at the brightness of the day to come.  
  
Giles, however, was far too tired to notice any of this. As he stumbled inanely to the phone and picked it up with fumbling, sleep-lagged hands, all that was on his mind was the urge to stop that horrific noise piercing the previously comfortable silence of his home.  
  
"Hello?" he slurred, having to clear his voice to get the huskiness out of it.   
  
"Hi Giles, it's Xander," came the chirpy voice.   
  
Giles groaned. "Xander, it's not even daylight yet. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Actually G-man, I haven't been to sleep." he sounded so cheerful that Giles decided, to Xander's relief, to ignore the annoying nickname.  
  
"…Right. Of course. You do realise that school starts in a couple of hours, yes?"   
  
"I know. I'll be fine," he assured him, though his excited voice was laced with weariness. There were small pauses between his sentences, dragged out as though he had to summon the energy to continue. "I've found something. In the book. I know what the relic is for."  
  
When he didn't continue, Giles felt the need to encourage him. "Yes, and?"   
  
"Can I come around and show you?" he requested in a slightly paranoid voice, as if someone could be listening down the phone.   
  
"Xander… Perhaps it would be best to wait until school time," he suggested. "I've only just woken up - I'm rather tired."  
  
There was a tense silence, as one very annoyed teenager nodded down the phone. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
"…Wait," Giles said quickly as Xander went to put the phone down. When he was sure there was still someone on the other end of the phone, he continued. "Come around. I trust the book is still in once piece?"  
  
"Yeah, I was the careful man with it. Not a scratch," he promised. Happiness had returned to his voice. "I'll be round in a moment. I just gotta get dressed."  
  
After saying a quick goodbye, Giles sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. Maybe he could fit in a nap in the library, he thought as he walked slowly back to his bed to find his glasses and clothe himself before Xander could appear.

-----

"Tea?"  
  
"Got any coffee?" Xander asked. "I'm kinda in a coffee mood."  
  
"Of course. And I fear I shall have to join you in that," he admitted. "I'm rather exhausted."  
  
"Sorry about that," came an extremely apologetic voice from the sofa. Giles peered over at him from the kitchen, where he was preparing to make two strong coffees, and was greeted with the sight of an only semi-conscious young man flopped against the arm with a book open on his lap. With another smile he turned back to his coffee making, almost dropping teabags in out of pure habit and only just catching himself in time.   
  
Xander watched Giles through heavily lidded eyes for a while. He didn't know for sure why he was so adamant about coming over; perhaps to get the pleased approval of a job well done all to himself for once. He was certainly pleased himself with the result. Not only had he discovered what the object was, he discovered just exactly what they needed to do.  
  
Moments passed sluggishly before Giles appeared beside him with cups of bitter, tasty-smelling beverages. He placed them carefully on the table before them so as not to spill a drop, and sat himself beside Xander on the sofa.  
  
"What did you find?" Giles enquired, curiosity and intrigue overtaking the need to be back in bed, sleeping soundly for another hour or so. "What is it? What will we need to do?"  
  
"Nothing," the triumphant boy replied. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
There was a moment of thoroughly confused silence as he stared disbelievingly at him. "Now, Xander. No fooling around. It's too early for that."  
  
"No, really," he confirmed his statement with a forceful nod. "It's a demon toy - used by some unpronounceable vampire sect to trick humans. You know, burn them. It's just a trick toy."  
  
"You came all the way over here to tell me bugger all?" Giles asked, his voice somewhat higher than it need be. "You get me up at this godforsaken hour to tell me _that_?"  
  
"Well, would it make you happier to find out it's a mystical equivalent of a nuclear bomb?"   
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"I thought you'd be pleased that it was one less thing to worry about," Xander announced with a little bit of hurt in his voice. "I stay up all night, when I coulda been sleeping, and I don't even get a thanks or a cookie. Fine. Sorry to _not_ be the bearer of bad news."  
  
"I'm sorry, Xander," he sighed after a tense gap. "Good job. Thank you. I must admit it is a relief - bloody vampires. Pun not intended."  
  
"Yeah, undead sense of humour sucks," grinned a delighted Xander. "Pun very much intended."  
  
"…Now that's out of the way…" Giles paused to yawn away a smidge of the tiredness. It certainly wasn't a distraction to hide the amused grin that was forming... "Perhaps it would be best if you were to try and get a couple of hours sleep before school. I have no doubt the others will be pleased at the lack of work your discovery entails, but maybe it would be best if you could open your eyes enough to see them."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get home."  
  
Before he could shift himself from the sofa though, Giles shook his head and stood up himself. "You stay there. I'll get you blankets. We can't have you disturbing your parents again."  
  
"Fine, whatever…" sighed Xander as he kicked off his shoes and raised his legs to get into a comfy lying position. So tired was the satisfied boy that he had drifted into a deep enough sleep not to notice when Giles draped the fresh-smelling blankets over his dozing form, an almost fatherly smile upon his face as he picked up the discarded and forgotten coffee cups.

-----  
  
Dreams of a Sunnydale-wide clothes shortage pleased Xander's sleeping mind, a tiny smile hovering over his face as he slept soundly on the couch. On hand draped over the side, fingertips brushing the spine of the book he spent so long studying. He looked so peaceful, so trouble free and comfortable that Giles couldn't bring himself to wake him when the time came for school to start. However, he had to leave, so he wrote a quick note and left it by Xander's dangling hand and made his way out of the house. If Xander woke up refreshed enough later, he could come in after lunch perhaps. Giles had no problem leaving him alone in the house - he was sensible enough, in a common sense sort of way. He knew what not to touch and where the fridge was, he could manage well enough. Besides, the Watcher trusted him.  
  
With a final glance at the sleeping figure with a touch of fondness, he shut the door quietly behind him.


	2. 2

Xander's eyes firmly glued themselves shut for a good few hours - only half an hour before the end of school was due to occur did the tired and slightly grumpy teenager force himself into an upright position to de-crinkle his clothes. Picking up the note and glancing at it with only a passing interested, he slumped sleepily into the kitchen to search through the cupboards for something decent to quench the hungriness that was devouring his stomach.   
  
The Watcher apparently had a taste for breakfast foods, he discovered as he rooted through the shelves. He pulled out the sweetest looking box and poured himself a deep bowl of cereal and milk, and a thin glass of fresh orange juice. Lovely.   
  
Setting himself down on the sofa, he placed the food and drink on the table and folded the bedding into a neat respectable pile. He didn't want Giles to think he was lazy, what with all the sleeping. He'd pretend he'd been up for a good few hours.  
  
Then the question would naturally present itself; why didn't you come into school? He could almost hear the stern voice beside him. His rejuvenated mind quickly formulated a response - headache. All that 'studying' had left him with a throbbing headache. Of course. It was foolproof.  
  
Content, he sat back in the chair and tucked in to his makeshift meal, waiting for Giles with far more anticipation than healthy.

--------  
  
Oh, how the day dragged. Giles shuffled uselessly around the pretty much empty library, waiting for someone to take the least bit of interest in literature. Didn't happen, of course. Until Willow and Buffy appeared at the end of school after a very busy day did he have any human contact worth mentioning, and that only for a few fleeting moments as they had to leave to get ready for a night out at the Bronze.  
  
Bloody teenagers. There were surely a thousand more important things than socialising at that loud and rowdy place, yet they insist on going. Giles couldn't stop them, of course- and he wouldn't dare try. Besides, it was important to get some relief time from the stresses of Sunnydale life. No one could keep up with the demanding cycle of research, slay and recover.   
  
This didn't apply to him, in his mind - he was trained for this lifestyle. He tried his very best to keep up with everything at all times, but recently he found himself in dire need of a rest or something to take his mind off of everything. Jenny Calendar could perhaps help him with that - but since her 'betrayal' in Buffy's eyes, not informing them that she was of the Gypsy clan who cursed Angel all those years ago, now sent to watch over Angel and Buffy; he barely felt compelled to look at her, let alone converse.  
  
He wondered vaguely if Xander had made it into the land of the non-sleeping yet, and with amusement he guessed not. There was no reason to suppose he had - Buffy confirmed that he hadn't made an appearance all day.

---------  
  
It didn't take him long to get back to the house after school ended. There was nothing to keep him in the library, no research, nothing like that. He wasn't bothered - after the early wake-up call he could do with a good night's sleep.   
  
Xander jolted in surprise when the key turned in the lock and the door opened. He quickly furrowed his brow and proceeded to look as pathetic as possible, a true actor in the face of a telling off. Instead of a stern face, though, a friendly smile greeted him.  
  
"Sleep well, Xander?"  
  
"I had a headache," the words shot out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to engage. His cheeks reddened a bit at the complete irrelevance of this proclamation. "…I mean, yeah thanks."  
  
"I'm not going to scold you," Giles said with a small chuckle. "You needed the rest after staying up."  
  
"I'm totally gonna sleep all night tonight though," he assured him. "Ready for school tomorrow."  
  
Something strange was on Xander's expression, but Giles couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps it was just the result of fatigue - after all, Giles had hardly mastered this boy's range of emotions to heart, yet.  
  
"…Tea?" he offered, a small frown on his brow as he turned into the kitchen. He took his glasses off, rubbing them on his shirt before replacing them in their position. "Unless you would still prefer coffee. Or perhaps you'd like to get home."  
  
"…Nah. If you don't mind I'll stay for a little while before I get home," he said, a tone in his voice that laid it out quite clearly the fact that Xander had absolutely no desire to be at his own house. "And tea is good…Or whatever you're having."  
  
He seems almost eager to get it right, pondered Giles. Perhaps there is something wrong. This is unlike him… He decided not to pry, however, as it wasn't his business. Not until Xander mentioned something, or it became apparent that the boy was in danger- which he seriously doubted.  
  
His mind on this, he almost forgot to add the milk to the tea - he was having absolutely no luck with hot drinks recently. It was getting to be a bit hazardous. When he considered the tea complete, with all the necessary ingredients, he approached Xander- who was holding the book once again in his hands - and passed him a mug.  
  
"I'm thinking we should get this," the boy announced as the Watcher sat a polite distance away from him. He jabbed his finger cautiously on the page so as not to break the fragile paper, obscuring the view of a tiny circular gemstone in a locket, silver and gold intertwining to make a beautiful chain. "Search around, find out where it is. Could be useful."  
  
"What it is?" Giles asked, leaning a little nearer to take a closer look. He squinted through his glasses to read the text beside it. "An amulet of Self-Invisibility. Ah. How very cliché."  
  
"Handy trick, nay?" he grinned. "Imagine it. Total freedom."  
  
"…Have you been feeling a little ignored recently, Xander?"  
  
"What? No," he replied quickly. "I'm not doing a Marcie or anything. I just think it would be cool."  
  
There was a little pause, as both of them considered it. An amused smile cropped up on Giles' face, and he shifted his glasses to rub and clean them once again. "Yes, then, I will admit the prospect of invisibility would be most intriguing."  
  
"Imagine the possibilities, G-man."  
  
"Don't call me that," he snapped, but it was half-hearted. From anyone else it would be extremely irritating but from Xander, it seemed almost…cute. Not a word often used in Giles' vocabulary. Especially not in such circumstances as these, when he had no puppies or kittens or other sickening sweet baby animals in mind. He turned his thoughts back to the matter in hand. "Yes, being invisible would open up a lot of doors. Of course it may be useful in some battles, although quite a few demons rely more on hearing and smell to-"  
  
"Giles. Stop. Don't go all boring Watcher on me again."  
  
"What?"   
  
"…Nothing," Xander sighed, giving up. He turned a few pages while Giles sipped at his tea with something like confusion. At the 'aha!' sound beside him, the Watcher very nearly sloshed his tea over his immaculately kept tweed. "Look at this, Watcher-man. You can't deny this would be fun."  
  
"Amulet of Samasri," he read off the page. "What does it do?"  
  
"It… Well, it 'grants your deepest desires'," he quoted monotonously off of the page. "Doesn't look like there's a side affect either."  
  
"It is almost certainly not a purely innocent amulet," said Giles with a gentle shake of his head. "Nothing in such books are. Most magical things have problems tied to them."  
  
"Do you think I'd be able to get hold of this?" enquired Xander with a waving motion at the page as if he hadn't heard a word Giles had said.   
  
"I wouldn't advise it."  
  
"Come on, what's the worse that can happen?" his voice nagging in its timbre. "All my dreams come true, happiness happens, the end. Right?"  
  
"I sincerely doubt it would be that simple, or everyone would own one," he pointed out quietly. "Please don't attempt to get one of these items. It could be dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt. None of us do."  
  
Xander didn't reply; instead, his eyes hovered over the page for a few more minutes. With a half-hearted smile he folded the book shut and placed it on the arm of the chair beside him. "Sure. No heart's-desires-getting for me today."  
  
Giles passed him his tea in silence, deep in thought, as Xander stared wistfully at the beautifully decorated book. It took him a moment to realise the warm mug was in his hands, and after a moment of looking blankly at it he raised it to his lips to drink it courteously. It was quite sweet-tasting, as Giles had presumed he'd like a touch of sugar. Actually he preferred plain tea, but it was nice enough as he drank it almost in one long draught. Placing the empty cup down, he forced a smile and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"I'm gonna take off," he announced. "I'd probably better get home. …Could I borrow the book please?"  
  
"Perhaps that's not the best idea," hesitated Giles, but upon the look on Xander's disappointed face he dropped his eyes and nodded. "Of course. Just… Don't try and find the amulet. _Please."_  
  
But when he looked up again, he was already out of the house. The door was swinging to a close, and the book was gone with him.

--------  
  
"Hey, Will," grinned Xander as he trundled happily through the library door the next morning. A quick glance around told him that Giles wasn't there, and Xander's mind became confused as to why he'd looked for him in the first place. Dismissing this, he turned his attention back to the redhead as she smiled at him.   
  
"Hey Xan. Didn't see you yesterday," she said, as if there was no care behind the tone - of course, she had missed seeing him even for that long, but there was no way she could say that too him, however good friends they were. "Kinda quiet without your stupid jokes."  
  
"I was busy being research boy."  
  
There was pride in his voice, and for a moment he wondered if Giles had told them - he kind of hoped he had. It was a big deal to him, but if the Watcher hadn't told the others, surely that meant he didn't care as much for how much effort Xander had put in.  
  
"I know. Great job on that by the way," replied Willow, and relief sped over him uninvited. "I couldn't find anything on the net that would be relevant. I thought I did, but it was about upping your 'self worth' or something and why would that burn you?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Xander; but it was a nervous smile, and Willow noticed. Before she could say anything though, he was speaking again. "Is Giles around? He said he wanted to talk to me."  
  
"He didn't mention that," she frowned, but shook her head. "He's out for an hour. Gotta get a load of new books or something, I don't know. I'm only here to pick up my folder. You should probably get to class."  
  
"Sure, of course," nodded Xander, walking a bit further into the library. "Just gotta find my best pen. You know, the one with the blue. I left it here the other day."  
  
"Oh, well, do you want some help?" she offered, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched him.  
  
"Nah, it's fine," he insisted. "Go to class, I'll be there in bit."  
  
Willow faltered for a second, but as he started ducking under tables to search for it she rolled her eyes and left, folder clutched to her chest.  
  
The moment he was sure Willow was out of the way, Xander headed to the more secure part of the library; where the more dangerous items were kept. The intense focus in his eyes would show anyone watching he had a purpose there; something to find, something to do. Fortunately for him there was no one around and Giles wasn't due back for a while yet.  
  
It didn't take him long to find it. It was, after all, very badly hidden. There wasn't much that it didn't burn through, besides the marble. From the pile of things blocking it from view but not actually hiding it, Xander guessed Giles was having a few problems hiding the thing.  
  
He leant over the pile, heaving the marble up with it upon it. It took most of his strength - _Giles must be stronger than he looks,_ he pondered. He seemed to pick it up without effort. Images popped into his mind unbidden at this, and he quickly blocked them- it was creepy enough that he was thinking about Giles this much, he really didn't need to see the pictures his brain was providing him with.  
  
Ignoring the almost instant ache in his shoulders and arms, he managed to move the heavy object to the table. He unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket, flattening it out beside the relic to read it. It was in his own handwriting, and obviously copied out of the book complete with a little sketchy diagram. He pulled a chair up beside it, scraping noisily on the floor, and perched himself on the edge of it. Eyes constantly lowering to the paper, he raised his hands as if to shelter the sphere.  
  
A low hum filled the room, almost below the threshold of hearing. Xander's breathing became shallow with nerves and his voice hitched in anticipation as he spoke words he didn't understand from the paper. He glanced behind him, dark eyes flashing along with the sphere as the crackling of magic filled the room.  
  
With a sound that was very much like air ripping, the light in the room flickered and Xander recoiled away from the sphere. Watching it anxiously for a second, a bolt of fright hit him and he turned on his heel- leaving the paper where it led and the sphere twinkling innocently on the table.  
  
At that moment, Giles stepped out of his office where he had been watching in silence, a deep frown on his face.


	3. 3

"Why didn't you stop him?"   
  
"They're powerful magicks, nothing we can't handle but it was dangerous and foolish to interrupt," explained Giles to the near hysterical girl beside him. "By the time I realised what he was doing, it was to late."  
  
"What were you doing there anyway?" Willow enquired, her voice slightly more shrill than usual for the panic brought on by the situation. "You said you were going out, and disappeared."  
  
"I had the suspicion Xander would try something like this," he admitted, slipping off his glasses for a clean, his nervous habit looking extremely annoying for the budding witch before him. "I honestly did not expect for him to use that, though - I suspected he would use the resources to discover the whereabouts of the necklace he pointed out to me."  
  
"This is bad, how could he be so stupid?" hissed Buffy from her seat next to them, glaring accusingly at the sphere that was still where Xander left it. Her gaze flickered around to the others in the room. "If he didn't finish the spell, like you said, then we've got a case of 'what the hell's gonna happen?' and I don't like that. Ugh, he can be such an idiot! Why did he do this?"  
  
"I believe everyone constantly presuming he's an 'idiot' could be the source of this," pointed out Giles in a quiet voice. The Slayer shot him a look, but he spoke before she could protest. "No, Buffy. Think about this from his point of view. He is the only one among us who has no specialties, nothing to set him aside. That isn't to say he's not important, but I'm sure to someone of his age it would seem as though he was unwanted."  
  
"Since when were you in his head?" snapped Buffy, her face full of irritation. "You're saying that it's our fault he's set uncontrolled magicks loose on a Hellmouth?"  
  
"I'm saying you haven't helped," he replied, his own tone far more formidable than that of the slightly shocked girl. "He's obviously not happy with the way he is, if he has attempted to change the way we perceive him. None of you have noticed."  
  
"You didn't either."  
  
"You're his friends, I'm just a musty old librarian."  
  
"You're a Watcher, why didn't you watch?"  
  
"Buffy! Giles!" cried Willow, standing up from her seat angrily, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring out from under her floppy pink hat. "No more. We've gotta help Xander. Stop arguing!" When they both stared at her for a few minutes before relaxing slightly and sitting down, she nodded to herself. "Right. Now call me dumb for the first time ever but I'm a little unclear. What's going on?"  
  
"Xander got a fright, and didn't finish the spell he was attempting on the sphere - which, as Willow thought she discovered, has a little to do with self worth, and how others see you," explained Giles in a tired voice. "Had he succeeded, he would have improved in how he acts, how he thinks, how he behaves. He would have generally become what in his eyes is a 'better person'."  
  
"…Remind me why this is a bad thing?" commented Cordelia, who was perched on the stairs, clutching a pretty little bag in her lap with sunglasses pulling back her fashionably-tussled hair. "Xander wants a make-over, who are we to stop him?"  
  
"The point is, Cordelia," said Giles, "that it didn't work. He performed the magic right above the Hellmouth - there is no telling what could happen. Luckily I have some experience in this spell-"  
  
"How?" asked a curious Slayer.  
  
"-and I happen to know that it takes just over a day for the effects to take place," he continued, ignoring her completely. "If he can be persuaded to come around to knowing that he doesn't need to change, then a reversal spell can be done before the uncontrolled, unfinished magic takes place."  
  
"Can't we do the spell ourselves?"   
  
"Unfortunately not," he sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand before slipping back on his glasses, as they had being lying idle in his grip. "It is a … very personal spell. He must believe sincerely that there is no need for the spell. That he is wanted for who he is."  
  
"That's like, impossible," laughed Cordelia with a raised eyebrow. "He's got absolutely no self confidence. Losers generally don't."  
  
"I think, Cordelia," said Giles in a voice so low and angry that it reminded Willow of a growling, possessive dog. "You should stay away from Xander for the duration of these hours. Obviously, nothing you have to say is going to be of any help at all, as usual."  
  
"Well, excuse me for speaking my mind," she hissed, standing instantly with her bag swinging onto her shoulders. "Like I give a damn."  
  
She left with maximum noise, to make her point known. Her heels clacked on the floor and she made many 'hmph' sounds. Giles kept his eyes on the group as they watched her leave.   
  
"Maybe that was a bit harsh, Giles," suggested Willow in a quiet, almost nervous tone.   
  
"Xander is in trouble, and the last thing we need is her buggering it up," he scowled, standing up himself. "Now, Willow, please set up the counter protection spell we'll need while I speak to Xander. It is a matter of utmost emergency. Don't let Cordelia back in."  
  
They watched him as he walked out, the silence thick in the room for a few seconds until Buffy looked knowingly at Willow.  
  
"There is so something he's not telling us."

---  
  
"Yes, excuse me, is Xander home?"   
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"He says he's not."  
  
"Mom!" came a muffled shout.  
  
"Could I speak to him please?"   
  
"Who are you? A teacher?"  
  
"Yes, I am Mr Giles, the librarian."  
  
"Has he forgotten a book or something? 'Cause if so it can wait 'til tomorrow. He's pretty busy with the crying right now."  
  
"Mom!" came a louder shout.  
  
"Could I just speak to him, please?" Giles persisted. "It's a matter of urgency."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A muted sound of a phone being passed from a passive mother to an embarrassed son was drowned out by the sigh from Giles.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Look, if you're gonna tell me off make it fast, I've got homework."  
  
Well, he must be stressed if he's resorting to schoolwork, thought Giles, but what he said was; "I'm not going to tell you off."  
  
"…Right, well I'm busy," he replied bluntly. "Can't you wait 'til morning? I can't go to any Scooby meetings if that's what this is about."  
  
"Xander, don't be an idiot."  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna tell me off?"  
  
…This isn't going so well. Perhaps I should just let Willow do it.  
  
"That's not what this call is for, no," sighed Giles. "Would you please come round? I need to speak to you."  
  
"…Will the others be there?" he asked, tone slightly curious.  
  
"Probably not. They've all gone home."  
  
"I don't know, I should probably stay home…"  
  
"Would you prefer it if I came to you, then?" sighed Giles. This was urgent, he wasn't about to give up just because Xander didn't want to leave the house. "If you tell me where your house is, I shall."  
  
"Nah," he said quickly. "I'll come over. I'll be there in a bit."  
  
Before Giles could respond, Xander had dropped the phone back on the hook. Looking bemused, he put the phone down himself and stared at nothing silently for a few moments. He felt kind of guilty about what he was planning to do, but it had to be done and he was the only one who was available to do it.

---  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Xander slowly. "You called me over as if it was the most urgent thing in the world… To give me cookies?"  
  
"Yes," replied Giles with a pleasant smile. "I made them myself. They're rather tasty, aren't they?"  
  
"…I think I may be confused," admitted Xander, but he took another cookie anyway. "But if you've turned evil and these are evil poisoned cookies, I'm telling Buffy."  
  
"They're perfectly safe," he promised with an amused sigh. "I merely thought you might enjoy some company."  
  
"You were speaking like the apocalypse was happening again."  
  
"Yes, well, I was feeling lonely."  
  
"And how did I come into this?"  
  
"Well, I thought…You'd like some company…?"   
  
"Is this some sort of counselling session?" he laughed. "Because really Giles, I'm fine."  
  
"Yes. Yes of course you are," the Watcher smiled in agreement, quickly turning towards the kitchen to hide the mildly panicked look that threatened to appear. Oh, how he wished he'd asked Willow to do this, his people skills were frightful at best. "Tea?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good."  
  
"Are you sure? I had some friends in England send over decent tea," he said, smiling like it was a great achievement; but the smile was directed at the wall. "It's rather nice."  
  
"Fine, you twisted my leg," sighed Xander, then paused and frowned slightly in confusion. "I mean, my arm. Or some other bodily part. Whatever."  
  
So once again, Giles headed into the kitchen.

------

"Oh my god, are you okay?" called Xander, rushing in behind him a few minutes later where the Watcher was doing a strange kind of dance and yelping strange noises, hand cradled to his chest. He flinched away when the panicking boy tried to reach out and have a look. "Come on. Don't be a baby. What did you do?"  
  
"I spilt the tea," said Giles with a hint of an amused smile. He held out his hand rather reluctantly for Xander to study.   
  
He took the scalded hand into his own, rolling his dark eyes. Giles watched with the slightest of embarrassed blushes as he ran fingers around the red patch, gently and caringly, turning it over to check the other side.   
  
He saw the exact moment where Xander realised he had the hand of his librarian in his own. The eyes which had been wandering over the reddened skin froze suddenly, as did the fingers that were tracing over it.   
  
"Sorry," muttered Xander, dropping the hand from his grasp and taking a step away. "I didn't mean to… Sorry…"  
  
"What? Don't be silly," said Giles quickly, then quickly changed the subject to avoid the blush that was raising on the poor boy's face, darker than the burn. "I'm afraid the tea has decided not to be consumed today. Juice?"  
  
That succeeded in breaking the tense atmosphere. Seeing Giles grab a cartoon of orange juice, holding it up with a grin like he was planning on auditioning for a commercial, made Xander unable to resist an amused chuckle.   
  
"I'm okay thanks. I'll avoid the beverages in this house."  
  
"A good plan," replied Giles, putting the juice down carefully. "Would you like to watch some telly instead?"  
  
"You have a TV? A TV that works?" said a stunned Xander a short while later as they sat down in front of it, beside each other. "That's kinda weird. I thought you were joking."  
  
"It's rarely used," he said quickly. "It's merely there as… as a gift from a friend. It would be rude to dispose of it."  
  
"Don't worry, I promise not to let the others in on your naughty little secret."  
  
"It's, uh, much appreciated," said Giles, giving him an odd look. "Now what would you like to watch?"  
  
"Anything you can throw at me."

---  
  
How incredibly cute, thought Giles, looking down at the sleeping form. Xander had apparently been far more tired than he looked, because within an hour he'd slumped sideways onto the arm of the chair with his eyes half shut. It didn't take long after that before his eyes had completely shut. His slow, even breathing became apparently when Giles tilted his head for a closer look. His eyes were lightly shut, all signs of smiles, scowls or any other of his numerous expressions were gone, and his hair was flopping over his forehead in a very messy way.   
  
He couldn't resist. With his hand faltering a little, he reached over and stroked away the hair to tuck it behind his ears. Xander stirred and Giles pulled his hand back like it had been stung, but all the sleepy boy did was look up at him through blurry eyes, then try to sit up. It didn't seem to work that well… as soon as he was upright, he was falling sideways again with closed eyes. This time though, he fell onto the shoulder of one very surprised Watcher and promptly began snoring quietly.  
  
Giles didn't dare move, lest he disturb him. He seemed comfortable enough and only a short while passed before he was shifting in his sleep to curl more against the warmth beside him. Finally certain that Xander wasn't planning on moving away any time soon, he raised his arm to hold him closer. He ran caring fingers over the baggy material of his shirt, earning sleepy smile.  
  
"S'nice," he muttered, on the borders of wakefulness. His eyes opened a crack to look up when Giles' hand stopped moving. "Neh… Nice…"  
  
So the Watcher's hand resumed it's careful, gentle stroking of the dark locks as instructed by the barely comprehensible words and there came a small noise of contentment from the half-asleep boy. Long, heavy and relaxed minutes passed by and Giles himself was getting sleeping from the situation. His hand was slowing until there was barely any movement at all, at which point Xander opened his eyes once more to gaze groggily at him.  
  
He didn't say anything. Through the haze of sleep, nothing seemed wrong as he hoisted himself up and clumsily planted a small kiss on the older man's lips. Giles was stunned into silence as he had been about to say something, his mouth opening comically in shock.   
  
"Oh god," whispered Xander a moment later. "Oh god. I'm sorry."  
  
Apparently he had managed to pull himself all the way out of sleep, because his eyes were wide and he was shifting away from Giles like he had the plague.   
  
"No, Xander-" he started, but he was already on his feet and starting towards the door. "Don't go."  
  
"Sorry." The blushing boy turned back to face him, still taking steady steps backwards to make his escape. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."  
  
"Would you…just stop apologising?" sighed Giles. "It's alright. Please, don't go."  
  
"But… I just k-kissed you!"  
  
"Yes, I had noticed," he smiled kindly, and Xander stopped to look at him in mild disbelief.  
  
"You…You didn't mind?"  
  
He took few steps towards him. "I have no problem at all with it, unless you have."  
  
"So you called me over for this and not evil cookies?" said Xander, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little pervy?"  
  
"No. And if you'd care to remember, it was you who kissed me and not the other way around."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology not needed."  
  
They both moved back to the sofa, Giles lounging against the arm on one side and Xander perching himself at the other end. Their eyes stuck in contact for a few moments, before one pair was suddenly lowered as he cleaned his glasses with a flush rising on his cheeks.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
There was a tense pause in which the Watcher looked back up at him, replacing his glasses to see clearly again.  
  
"…Can I kiss you again?"


End file.
